Unstoppable Desire
by Ashley Peterkin
Summary: She’s older then Carlisle, more beautiful than Rosalie, and more powerful than Jasper. There’s a new vampire in town, and she’s after Edward. *ExB* I own NOTHING related to Twilight. I do own Lily - Rated M - For Lemony Goodness
1. Chapter 1

Some may call me a Succubus, but I call myself a thrill seeker. I know what I want and I go after it.

Any vampire that can be with a human sexually - without killing them, - has true strength. And as far as I'm concerned, no such vampire exists.

When I was fourteen years old, I watched my mother being burned at the stake, for supposed witchcraft, all because she knew when someone was going to die. She could sense it, somehow.

Most people, considered her to be a Banshee.

This was in the year, 1478.

My mother, Elizabeth Fitzpatrick was born in 1447; she died at the age of 31.

Now back then, sure, that seems pretty old, but my mother would have had a long life. She was a good person; she would have done anything for anybody. Some asshole got pissed off, because she was right about his son's death. Apparently, since she knew it was going to happen, it was her fault.

Lesson for life: Don't fuck with the higher ups; they'll kill you in cold blood.

So naturally, that's all I do.

Hi, I'm Lily Fitzpatrick, and I'll be here to get my guilty pleasures for…eternity? In case you haven't figured it out yet, yes… I am a vampire. Stating the obvious is my specialty.

I was born in the year 1464, in Ireland. We were basically a poor family. It was just my mother and I. I've never met my father.

Since I was about 12 years old, I've had the opposite sex chasing me. I have always been the most attractive girl, even as a child. I could use my looks to get what I wanted, and it has never since failed me. I was wanted by many and had by few, - back in the 1400's that is. All I had to do was shake my hips and every man was on his knees.

From my tragic fourteenth year and on, I have always been alone. I'm sure my mother is looking down upon me in disapproval, but I could care less.

It doesn't matter anymore.

When and if I die, I will be nothing but a pile of ashes, there is no afterlife for my kind.

When I was 17 years old, I ran away from everything, from Ireland all together. I was tired of being looked at, tired of being stalked by disgusting men, but most of all, I was tired of having to look in the mirror knowing that I should have been able to find a way to save her, and I didn't.

I watched her burn, I watched her _die_, and all I could do was scream and cry like the little bitch I was.

Well, I wish all of those bastards were alive to see me today, I would have made them dig their own graves, then I would have drained them of every ounce of blood they had.

Moving on…

When I left Ireland, I didn't have a destination in mind. I just knew I had to get away. I had nothing but the clothes on my back, but did it really matter? I mean come on, look at me. I could have any man I wanted. I could get a rich man that would buy me anything. I just needed a few minutes, and a good looking enough man.

Naturally, it didn't take long.

Augustín O'Grady.

Another Irish man, out of town on business I presume.

Didn't I just finish saying I was sick of the Irish men staring at me?

Yeah, I did. Again…does it matter?

He followed in his father's footsteps. He was part of a grand family name. Him and his ancestors were Merchant Traders. Imports, exports, whatever. He had plenty of money, and he wanted me. What else is new?

Or course, I'm obviously not complaining about it now, I needed him and I could give him everything he wanted, sexually that is.

I stayed with him for a while. Travelled with him a lot, he was never stationed somewhere for longer than a week. I gave him what he wanted, I let him put a piece of himself inside me and I let him drag me around like a trophy, showing me off. In return, I had everything my heart desired, by which I mean, money, clothes, shelter, esc.

About 7 months later, it was time to get out of there.

Augustin proposed to me.

He... was a nice guy and everything, fairly decent looking, but I didn't want to settle down. I had a life that I wanted to live to the fullest. My mother survived without being tied down by a man, I could do the same. I could just use them for when I needed money. Men aren't worth the trouble. Case closed.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, leaving Augustin. He simply refused to let me.

When I tried to pull my arm from his eager grasp, he slapped me in the face, which made me lose my balance and fall to the ground.

I had never been hit by a male before.

I remember his exact words.

"Ungrateful wench. Your presence is not to leave my side, or death will fall upon you. Do not begrudge

me your body."

He locked me in a windowless den, or a 'chamber' if you will. Only entering the room to put his filthy body on me. I hated myself for getting into this situation. My mother always warned me about the Irish men that lived near us – she was raped, that's how I was conceived, - but I figured that it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't even in Ireland.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was anymore.

Trying to figure out why I hadn't thought of this weeks ago, I watched him walk through the door, than lock it. He turned around giving me a disgusting yellow, toothy grin and started undoing his pants.

He stepped over to the bed, where I was sitting. I was trying my hardest to hold back my stomach acid. He placed his gigantic hand on my face, pushing me down forcefully.

Normally, he would lie on top of me, watching me cry while he violated me. But not tonight.

_Never again_.

He placed his heavy body on me, putting one of his legs between mine, which left one of my legs between his.

_Perfect._

Augustin started kissing and licking the cleavage that was sticking out of the top of my corset. I had to wait for him to drag himself up my body a little more, just so I could have the perfect shot.

I only had one chance.

He was taking his time, moving further down, placing feather light kisses on my clothed stomach. This wasn't working the way I had hoped it would. He stood up, pulling me with him.

Have you heard of Cinderella's story? Yeah, this was the polar opposite for me.

I was the damsel in distress.

There was no Prince Charming to save me.

There was no Black Knight.

No white horse.

No, hero. Period.

If I wanted to be saved, I had to do it myself.

I was standing up straight by now. He circled his arms around my back so he could un-tie the lace, which was keeping the corset together. He placed his hands on my arms, rubbing them gently at first, then more roughly, until he was scratching me.

I could feel liquid trickling down my arm. He dragged his fingers across the pulsing crimson, bringing them up to wipe upon my lips.

He was staring at me expectantly. He actually wanted me to lick the blood. Disgusting. Who does that?

He rushed his lips to mine then, tasting the wet syrup for himself. I grimaced. I didn't want his lips anywhere near me, especially sampling my bodily fluids. Now, a small part of myself was inside of this being. I couldn't call him a _man_, he was barely _human._ I felt nauseated.

My heart beat started to race as I was trying to keep the contents of my stomach down. I still had a job to finish.

He dropped the corset to the ground, leaving my chest exposed to him. He lowered his head to my nipple, parting his lips over it. He softly licked the sensitive skin at first, causing it to pebble. My body was betraying me, no matter how sick he made me feel, no matter how disgusting I thought he was, my body still reacted to his touch.

He left his mouth to tease my nipple, while his hands roamed down to my pelvic bone, scratching and pinching all the while. I jerked my leg because of the extremely painful clawing that was causing me to bleed again. He always warned me not to move or he would do something that he didn't want to do.

_Please_…

He would do anything to me as long as it caused me pain. He was really into masochism that way.

He further lowered his hand to my knee - to keep me steady, - then he bit my nipple so hard, I could literally feel his teeth in the cell tissue.

I let out a blood curling scream, and it didn't faze him a bit.

I had plenty of wounds, scares and bite marks from him befouling my body weeks prior, but he'd never been this aggressive before. He'd never actually tried to rip off one of my body parts with his teeth.

So… it was now, or never.

My scream was so loud, that is caused my vision to go red and it blurred from the tears. I realized later on, that the redness was indeed from popping my own blood vessel – but all I could think about at the moment was, "How am I going to get to him, if I can't see?"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, still seeing complete red. Though the monster's face was fairly clear in the crimson haze. I fell down to my knees, the pain was agonizing. He shoved me against the side of his mattress, took his dick out of his pants and forced it into my mouth.

Exceptionally stupid of him, but an even more perfect idea for me.

I pulled back slightly, trying to take a deep breath. I wasn't looking forward to having the taste of his blood on my tongue, or down my throat, but if it was going to get me out of here then I was elated.

He grunted at my hesitation and shoved his hips forward, making me gag by the force of his thrust. My lips were at the base of his cock and I shakily swallowed, hearing him moan in approval.

I opened my mouth a little wider, pulling my lips back over my teeth.

He was getting impatient with me, grabbing the back of my head, trying to force me to move. I grabbed his buttocks as hard as I could, digging my nails in roughly, only causing a hiss to leave his lips.

Before he could pull me away, I bit down on his throbbing groin, as fiercely as my jaw would allow. I immediately tasted the blood and felt it gushing down my throat. I was gagging so much; I could feel the bile rushing out of my stomach.

Until I realized my teeth were connected.

I hadn't been trying to bite his member completely off, but hey, bonus points for me.

I had finally registered the screeching echoing off of the walls around me, they didn't last long though. His eyes went blank, and he fell to the floor, taking his severely detached member with him. He could have passed out, or he was dead. Either way, I wasn't sticking around to find out.

I ran out of the so called 'chamber', grabbing a dress on the way by and slipping it on. I left all of my other possessions behind; I didn't want anything that came from that disgusting creature.

I continued to run, not caring of my surroundings.

I caught a glimpse of the front gate through the window. I ran faster than my legs have ever carried me before, right past the two guards stationed at the door, who gave me a questioning look as I retreated. I guess Augustin had never told them he had his non-existent future wife locked up in the basement.

I continuously prayed that my legs wouldn't stop working, although it felt like that would be the case any moment now.

I fell down in the middle of a dirt path, I couldn't breathe. I thought my lungs had collapsed on me. The air whisked out of my mouth and burned on the way back in.

I knew I couldn't stay here, I had to keep moving, but my body wasn't responding to my mind. My vision was getting hazy, my eye lids started to droop. The exhaustion taking a complete toll over my body.

Darkness had been the scariest time for me, ever since I was 14 – it was the official time that I realized I had no one to protect me from the bad things, from the evils lurking around the corner…from the dark.

Though, this darkness wasn't so bad. It was the first time I had felt safe in a long time.

Yes – I was alone, but the longing for the loneliness was overwhelming and unexpected. I hadn't ever expected to feel this good again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to the feel of someone on top of me. I was shivering, despite the warmth filling the air.

Every inch of my skin felt like a live-wire. My body hadn't felt this alive in a long time…until I realized, there was a man kneeling over my shaking body, - grunting and pushing. My dress must have been all those shreds of fabric beside me.

Will this nightmare never end? No. It would seem as though, it's not going to end. My mother's passing was a dark time in my life, the brightness still hasn't found its way back in.

I could really only see two options at this point: stay quiet until he was finished with me, or get him the hell off of me.

Option two sounded great to me. I'm sick of it. Sick of it _all._

Men, they think it's okay to waltz around, taking virtue, taking lives, taking whatever they damn well _please?_ Well, _fuck that._

The second my hands and knees came in contact with his skin, I realized why I was so cold. He felt like snow, surely he must have been ill.

It didn't seem to bother him in the least.

I kicked and punched harder, though he didn't budge an inch. It felt like I was trying to pummel a rock with no success. He began to push more forcefully. Placing his hands on my mid-section, with what seemed like the least force he could muster, he broke something. I heard multiple cracks at once. I held my breath, I knew the pain was about to descend.

I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't give this monster the satisfaction of hearing me in pain. He seemed disgruntled by the fact that I hadn't made a sound.

My ribs felt like they were just tiny pieces of shard. This was going to be my last day on earth. I wasn't even allowed to enjoy it. Escaping from Augustin was probably the happiest moment of my life, so of course that wasn't going to last long. I've known nothing but pain for most of my life, so I was fairly good at dealing with it. A few broken ribs weren't going to change that fact.

He seemed to be finished with me. He pulled himself up, taking his now limp member with him. He stood and started circling my newly frail body, eyeing me as if I were his prey.

I only just noticed his eyes; they were a bright crimson, swimming thickly, almost as if they were filled with blood. Though, that was technically impossible.

He breathed in deeply; sampling the air, then gave me a chilling grin. I blinked and he was gone, he was finished with me. So now I was left here to die.

XX

I felt extreme weight pressed on me in the next moment, as if an anvil had been thrust upon me, causing the air to leave my lungs.

This must be what it's like to die. At least I know this is the last bit of pain I will ever feel.

Or so I thought, something sharp ripped through my neck, shredding the flimsy skin. This creature was back, biting into me. Not only piercing it, but peeling it as if it needed to be removed.

Suddenly, he was thrown off of me by something that looked human. His eyes were black with fury, growling so loud, the ground was shaking.

This was him; this was the closest I was going to get. This was my Black Knight.

Everything went blank; I was covered in complete darkness once again.

XX

I awoke in a daze, feeling as if there were sharp slits on every inch of my body. There really was only so much pain a person could take.

A tingling burn started in my finger tips, but most of the burning was evolving from my neck, where I had been bitten, it would seem.

It was painful, but tolerable. I must have actually died and gone to hell. I'm not sure when I had chosen my fate. Then again, maybe my fate chose me.

Off in the distance I heard thunder, though I wasn't being pelted with rain just yet. A growl erupted just before the thunder struck once more. I turned my head, toward the noisy intrusion. It seemed as though two bolts of lightning were catapulting toward one another. Once they crashed, the light was thrown through the broadness of trees, in both directions.

The burning that started in my finger tips, was now slowly working its way up my arms. The further it spread, the more blinding it became. It was quickly turning into raw excruciating pain.

I was suddenly wishing the rain would just drop, anything to put this fiery fury at ease.

The last thing I remembered hearing, was the unmistakable sound of a metal of sorts, being forced to rip.

XX

I was in a blank vision of mind. It wasn't light, but it wasn't the usual darkness either. There was nothing to see, but I could tell burning light was trying to escape. It wasn't only trying to get through my eyes, but through every molecule of my body. It must have left my skin completely singed and in ashes. Yet, I could feel my heart beat; it was running much faster than usual and I could still sense my skin tingling.

The earth beneath me was shuddering and shaking. It was moving as if to help engulf me into further fiery depths. Only then did I realize, I was the one shaking – my body was erupting so violently, it was forcibly jumping off of the ground.

The more I moved, the more painful it became. Staying still didn't seem to be an option either; I was convulsing and quivering involuntarily.

I could feel someone touching my arm, rubbing soothing circles while speaking whispers and murmurs of encouragement. I don't think I've ever heard this voice before, it sounded completely unfamiliar.

While he grasped my hand, it suddenly began to cool drastically. At the same time that the rest of my body was furiously liquefying, or so it would seem.

The searing liquid coursing through me was what could only be described as molten lava. My severed and charred body was still twitching – seizing was more like it.

Far away, in what now seemed like a world all on its own, I could still hear this stranger's soft voice.

I had no idea how much time had actually passed, but the magma was getting a bit easier to handle. The burning inferno hadn't lessened in the least; my body was just getting use to the feel of my melting bones.

The hours that were most definitely passing, felt like mere minutes.

Was there no one else around to help execute the ending of this pain? This whispering man was not helping me; he was egging the pain forward.

The obsidian solvent was nearly thoroughly spread throughout my body; the tips of every molecule were quickly cast into rapid oxidized depths.

My heart beat was thundering, trying to keep up with the excruciating, overshadowing heat.

I was lying against something hard, but I couldn't tell if I was completely still, or if my body parts were continuing to flail uncontrollably.

As time undoubtedly passed, I could uneasily make out the difference between the sun and the moon. Night and day. It all blurred together.

XX

In the last few minutes I remembered of my burning, every fiber of my skin was scorching, being torn away from my bones. Everything felt shattered, and oddly renewed.

My heart had beaten painfully in my chest, faster than humanly possible. The molten metal had begun to creep away, starting at the tips of my fingers and toes. The less painful each individual body part became, the more my chest swelled and throbbed. I wasn't understanding how my heart could take so much, surely it should have collapsed by now.

On and on, the pain was descending – quickening – worsening. This was suffering, for my many life times of sins.

My chest – my chest was about to explode. My arms and knees curled, trying to wrap myself into a fetal position, but the pain wouldn't allow such safe housing. Hiding from this pain was useless.

"It is almost complete, dear. Ye shall not be forced to suffer much further."

Easy enough for him to say, he wasn't going through this monstrous intrusion. He was just sitting there, watching me be enflamed and burned alive.

When lava was released from its haven, it was supposed to cool down and start to harden. This lava though, this heated liquid was only serving to be more painful. The metal was getting hotter by the second, racing towards my heart, trying to force the explosion to actually happen.

I was wishing for death, yet even death did not seem sufficient to end this torture.

Faster and faster, I was dangerously passed my breaking point. It was too much, my chest was about to give up, I could feel it. The pounding that made my skin literally jump from the forcefulness.

The burn was completely in my chest then, causing it to swell I'm sure.

Then, it happened.

My heart stopped – it ticked for a few more beats and that was it.

No explosion, no new hole. Nothing. Just a few ticks.

I could feel a mimicking pain in my throat, but nothing compared to these recent events.

I opened my eyes, noticing the utterly beautiful colours, the new shades of which I had never seen. The little particles throughout the air, how slow they seemed to move.

The little nameless creatures hiding in the forests. It was all so much to take in.

My head was whipping from side to side, trying to find the loud sounds that seemed to be directly beside me.

All of this, with a hunger I could not place.

These new colours though, they were mesmerizing, it was nature, at its most precious of times.

XX

The fire was residing, just in my throat now. I tried to sallow my saliva, but the burning seemed to en-flame a bit more each time. It was quite painful, but only a fraction of what I had just been through.

I could hear the sound of a fire crackling, not far away from me. The smell of burning leaves, and something else. Something that should have been too strong of a scent. It smelt like sickly sweet scented flowers and the smoke rising through the trees was not its usual grey colour. It seemed to be purple. A very dark and angry purple. Possibly scented to draw people nearer.

The burning ache in my throat was only getting worse. I needed something to sedate it. A liquid. Water possibly. Only, just the mention of water made me feel ill. Something else, I needed something else.

I heard movement behind me. In the next moment, my body acted all on its own. My sight was slightly red, my lips curled above my teeth, my body standing, but in the lowest form possible. I was in a crouch, as if there was danger and I was preparing myself. My head whipped from left to right, looking for something, my nostrils flared, sampling the damp air. Part of me was completely confused, but another part of me – a part I hadn't quite figured out yet – was searching.

I could hear another sound, slightly to my left. I turned immediately, ready to pounce. There was someone standing there, looking completely at ease – even though I felt like I was ready to tear him a new one. He had his hands up in surrender.

"I mean ye no harm," he replied as gently as he could.

Those words, that voice. I've heard that voice before. That Russian accent. That soothing sound came to me while I was in my blank state of mind.

He was the one that was there for me. He was the one trying to talk me through the pain. Reassuring me it would all be over soon. He was the one who saved me.

I had meant to take a step closer to him, but my body reacted before I really knew what was happening. I was now face to face with the nameless gentleman. My forehead reaching to his chin. I looked up, watching his midnight-black eyes. They seemed to be deeply bruised underneath, dark purple in appearance.

"If ye please, young one." He gestured his hand behind him, indicating that he wanted me to follow him.

It was probably a big mistake. Being around men had always gotten me into the worst of trouble. But, I seemed to want to trust this particular gentleman. He was there for me, when I felt like I was alone. I couldn't see him, but his voice was always near.

So, I followed. What else was I to do? I had absolutely no idea where I was, nor what happened to me. I felt like a completely different person, so alive, yet so dead inside. I could hear the littlest sounds around me; I could see an unknown insect crawling beneath the leaves. I could hear the unneeded air whisping out of my lungs, yet, I could hear no heartbeat. Not a whisper was coming from my chest, nor his for that matter, other than air.

"Excuse thee, Sir?" As angry as I felt – the reason, I had no idea – I couldn't help but try to be charming to this fellow. He would know the answers I am looking for.

"Andrick," he replied, giving me a kind smile.

"Pardon?" I was confused, was his name Andrick, or was he speaking Russian?

"Andrick, Dear. Thine name, it is Andrick." Again, with the gentle smile.

"Andrick, than," I answered with a small grin. "What hast happened to thine self? What hast changed?"

"Soon, young one. Presently, if you please, follow me. It may explain more than ye may think."

Again, I trailed behind him. Walking for what seemed like hours – yet, my body wasn't getting tired.

He glanced behind him, grinning slyly.

"Keep up. If ye can."

I couldn't understand what he meant. I was keeping up just fine before… until he took off into a full run. It was inhuman, the way he moved. I shouldn't have been surprised, not with the way I moved too swiftly to face him earlier. So, I ran…again, what else was I to do?

The air brushed the hair out of my face, I felt like I was flying. This just wasn't possible, a being could not move at this speed.

We cleared the forest, coming to jagged rocks. Gravel that should have pierced right through the bottoms of my feet. Only, it felt amazing, like a soothing massage. Odd…

My entire body tingled for a moment, then my throat en-flamed quite painfully. My senses took over, I felt like I was sitting in the far corner of my brain, watching the madness begin.

I once again sampled the air, only this time, I felt like a predator. My prey was here somewhere, I would be sure to find it.

I caught the scent, I could smell it. It was warm, I could nearly taste it. A mixture of a fruit and…copper?

A solution was forming in my mouth, the fluid nearly overflowing. I swallowed back, what I thought to be saliva. Though, the taste was different, the scorching amplified. The need was growing excruciating.

Just knowing I was so close, made my throat ache maddeningly.

Then I saw it… her to be exact. Sitting on the grass alone, at the edge of an open forest.

Still sitting in the far corner of my mind, I had an idea of what was about to happen, but I couldn't possibly believe it. I mean, I had a horrible life and I would love to get revenge, but to kill an innocent person?

In a matter of seconds, I had my teeth in the pulsing vain of her neck. I was internally screaming at myself – what the hell was I doing? Who was I to judge whether a person lives or dies? _What the fuck are you doing?! Stop! STOP!_

The broth was hotter than I expected. It was so soothing, dripped down my throat. Nothing has ever tasted sweeter. I was a starving man, in need of replenishing and this was the reward for my years of suffering.

Her screams were a distant sound in my mind; she wouldn't be vocal much longer. The predator in me squashed the terrified part of me. Reassuring me that, this was what I truly needed, nothing else would take away the burning in me.

Instinctively, I knew Andrick was behind me, protecting me, but I couldn't help the growl that erupted. He may be on my side, but if he thinks he can take my reward away from me, I'd rip him to shreds.

He took a few more steps back. _Smart man._

The burn was just starting to subside, but the woman was completely drained. I need more. _Now._

The smart, sensible side of me finally came forward. I looked down, watching the lifeless girl beneath me. I gasped. What had I just done? I took a life… an innocent life. A life that would never see the light of day again.

I dropped her like a hot branding iron. Stumbling back a step or two, I leaned against a tree and just fell. Tucking my knees into my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, but nothing came. There were no tears for the soul I had just taken.

Andrick slowly approached me, taking cautious steps; he placed a hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

I got to my feet, in one swift very quick movement.

"What… What hast … thou… done… to thee?" I was breathless – out of pure shock.

"Please, dear one. For this shall all be explained, soon." How can he possibly say that? I just took a life and it wasn't even out of spite.

"WHAT. HAST . THOU. DONE?!" I was fuming, my eyes seeing nothing but red. I was ready to tear his limbs from his body. I could feel the strength of my words, surging through my me.

He could tell I was angry, yet he didn't seem afraid. He must think he can protect himself. He must not have known how strong and fiery I felt right then.

"Asketh what ye will, thou dust not possess all the knowledge of thine attack ." If I had known what he was going to say, I would have ran before the words were uttered. All in all, I am glad I ended up staying with him. I really was truly grateful.

When I didn't respond, he took that as a chance to proceed.

"It wast not thine self whom turned ye this way." He gestured between himself, and I. "It wast thee, whom saved ye from certain death. It wast thee, who changed thine future; furthermore, it wast thine self whom let ye haveth eternity."

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I just sucked sweet nectar from an innocent, and he was talking about eternity? Really?

"The man, the one whom hast seemingly stole thou virtue, the one who hast given ye no choice. He hast done this to thee. He tried to end thine life. It wast mine presence that halted his actions."

I was completely confused. I wasn't really understanding him, why me? Not that I wasn't grateful, because of him, I still had my life… what little life I had still obtained that is. But still, why me? Why would he save my life, yet let me take another?

"Why?" I had so many questions churning in my head, yet, I could only form one syllable.

"That, Dear one, is a question for another time." Again, he was confusing me, he had answers to my questions and he refused to give them.

"What answer doest thou have for thee now?" I was getting frustrated; I really hadn't been in the mood for mind games just then.

"Mine people are named Walachia. As ye are now." I turned the word around in my head. I had heard that name before, but from where, I didn't know. _Walachia?_

He must have noticed the perplexed look on my face. I was indeed in need of further explanation.

"A Walachia, Dear one, is a night walker, a blood drinker, the walking undead." Of _course! _I had been told stories when I was younger. Stories that were made to teach the young ones not to lurk around in the dark.

"Wha…" Wait, wait… Did he just say _he_ was a Walachia? Did he just say_ I_ was a Walachia?

Impossible. Those were made up to keep children at bay. Those were made to scare off your enemies. Those weren't real.

But… How else could this really be explained? Where was the speed coming from? The sudden strength I felt, the seemingly insatiable need for blood? If I wasn't the walking undead, then what other explanation would there be?

Andrick explained to me, that we were in Novgorod, Russia. He eventually told me, that the only reason he saved me was because, I reminded him of his daughter - when he was still alive of course. He couldn't bare to see something happen to his only child. The reminder scared him and he did what he felt was right. He was also a firm believer in not making the prey suffer. They were not made to serve us; they were not made to bow to us. Their lives were just as precious as our own. He explained the speed, the strength, the indestructibility. He told me about the venom and how dangerous it could be.

I of course, learned to accept him as a father figure. He took care of me, the way not even my mother could. He taught me things I never expected to learn. He showed me that, though we could live for an eternity, that our time was still warranted.

Over the years, we travelled to many different places. It was apparently never a good idea to stay in one area for too long, people tend to get suspicious after a while. On our journey's, we learned to live off of the land. Drinking only animals. People were few and far between. It actually felt pretty good - not the blood, that was actually pretty disgusting – being able to sedate the flame, yet preserve life. So, that was how we lived for many years, only surviving on the blood of animals. There may have been a slip up every now and then, but nobody's perfect.

XX

Just over 400 years had passed. We were getting better at living among the humans. Being able to have actual conversations, listening and speaking to other people besides ourselves. It was also a nice change.

1864, Monterrey, Texas. We were in the middle of a war; we had no business being in. Not that we were fighting. On the contraire, we were trying to leave. Walk around the war zone if you will. This was a battle for territory, for the humans that lived in the surrounding area. We would not pick a side, we would not fight in a war that was not our own. No matter how many times we were told to protect our kind. They were killing each other for blood. For blood that would not be there for long. Eventually, it all runs dry.

It happened so quickly, that even to this day, I cannot believe the event. We were nearly out of the area, finally. Then voices were surrounding us, whispered murmurs, _traitors, liars, worthless, working for the enemy. _Many words were flung around. Six of them came at us at once. Five of them took Andrick down together, while the other one was circling my crouching body, shaking his head.

"Shame really." I was seething mad, my eyes completely occupying crimson vision. There was a non- stop growl, erupting from a deep core. They would not take Andrick. My family would not be stolen from me again. Only, he was. While I was busy ripping this lowlife to pieces, the other five were ripping Andrick and burning his flesh. I didn't even have the chance to put him back together. Instead of feeling the need to crawl in a dark corner and have the blackness cover me again, I let the crimson take over, I let my instincts have complete control. Something I have only done once, during my first hunt.

I was screaming and growling at the same time. I was truly being possessed and I let the evils of my inner monster take me over. I suddenly felt like I was able to see into the minds of these creatures. Not read them, or see images, but I felt like I could take a hold of them and take control. This new dose of power must have been making me a bit overwhelmed. But, my instinct took it as a sign. I took hold of their minds and didn't let go. I made them see and believe what I wanted them too. They took the only love I had left in my life, they took him away and I would make them feel the same pain.

I made them feel complete and utter devotion. They felt the most love possible; the look on their ugly faces confirmed it. They were in love; they trusted me with everything they had. In the next moment, I made them feel pain, anguish, powerlessness, loss, bare, vulnerability, emptiness, death…

I tore the limbs off of the lifeless specimens, they didn't even fight back. It was as if they were frozen in sadness. I threw the remains in the awaiting fire.

So, this was it. I honestly didn't think I could take another loss. I contemplated just staying there and letting one of the other vampires find me, call me a traitor and then finish me off. And, I would have done that, if it wasn't for Andrick. He would want me to live to the fullest. For over four centuries, he taught me that every life was worth living. That time was precious, that it should never be wasted.

XX

So, for the next century, I did what I had to do to survive. I took what was left of Andrick's small fortune, eventually placing them into stocks and bonds, which over time, turned into quite the sum. I mostly resided in heavily wooded areas. Where my food was plentiful. I practiced my newly found power, learning to use it more efficiently. Being able to manipulate emotions, to where I could do what I wanted. Being able to make them freeze, or bow to my will. It wasn't only effective on humans, but animals as well. I was able to sooth them, while I drank. Because of which, I made sure they never suffered. This mind control, it was an upgrade from what I could do in my human life. I was also able to get men to follow me, to fall in love me with me, more so because of my looks. Though, with this power, I could thrust it upon them, man and woman alike, no one could resist me. I never let this go to my head; I only used it for emergencies, for when I needed pleasures, or friends. Whether they were controlled or not, they were still nice to be around.

XX

So, here I am, back to the present day. Travelling around Vancouver, BC. I finally decided that I would like to settle down for a bit, maybe attend College. I've never had a problem being in close proximity with the humans. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've had more close encounters with humans, - without drinking their blood – then any other vampire.

Aside from not wanting to be the stereotypical "night walker", I do prefer to lurk in the darkness. The adrenaline of knowing there is supposed to be danger all around you, but also knowing there is literally nothing stronger than you. Oh, yeah. That's a nice high.

Standing outside of The University of British Columbia, had me thinking about a lot of things. I've been to school many times over the years, but I never really stayed as long as I would have liked. I did complete High School in various places, several in fact, took some College courses, but was never able to graduate; the whole not-being-able-to-stay-in-one-place rule has quite the disadvantage.

Contemplating the numerous choices of courses that were available to me, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. It was unusually late for a human to be out, walking alone. Of course, the only dangers he really knew of, were from other humans.

I turned to him, looking him up and down. He had the typical "football player" body: strong muscular arms and tree trunks for legs. Through his tight black t-shirt, I could make out his amazingly toned abs, and his huge square pointed chest.

I continued my journey north, searching for something of value. I could have many men, but I did love a challenge. There didn't seem to be anything special here, just another everyday Jock.

Just a little more searching, then I could end this journey.

"Hey, Babe." I looked up into his eyes automatically.

He had that deep manly voice, the one that would make any normal female swoon.

His eyes though, there was something about them, not just the fact that they were the most beautiful ice blue eyes I had ever seen – and believe me, I have seen a lot, – but they looked very old, very wise, as if they held true depth. He seemed like he was exceptionally good at hiding this and just acting like the Jock that every cheerleader wanted, but I could see through that.

"Hey, Sweetie. Are you okay?" He asked me, seemingly a bit concerned. "It's really not a good idea for such a beautiful young lady to be wondering around, this late at night."

Awe, yeah okay. Challenge located. It really is hard to find guys like him these days.

His eyes, they are so kind, so gentle, so… human.

Regardless of how many billions of people are in the world, it is very rare to find human eyes, wise to their age, that delved to the deepest part of one's soul. Truly hard to find.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." He stumbled back a step or two, I felt like I was ready to catch him.

"Your voice, it's… so beautiful. So poetic." I've heard this in many different forms before. This is something I have become entirely use too.

This introduction stuff was moving way too slowly for my taste.

I took that jump; I leaped into his head, latched on and got ready to enjoy the ride.

I could see the difference immediately. I knew the moment I had my control over him – not that I needed mind control to bed a man, it was just easier than having them freak over my cold skin, or strength.

The second I embraced his mind, his eyes contained the contents of pure lust – most people would say love, but I beg to differ. This wasn't true love, it was forced affection.

To him, I was the Goddess of pure beauty, which really wasn't far from the truth, if you ask me – which you should.

He ravished me with only his eyes, searching up and down for his already collected golden treasure. I know what he was seeing; - I doubt any person has seen true beauty, until they have laid their eyes upon me. The lengthy slim body, a height of 5'9. Mile long toned legs, dressed with heels done up to the knee. A mini skirt, comfortable and sexy. Burberry undershirt, with a suede and fur vest. The shiniest of midnight black hair, with hints of brown and copper. But, beyond the outer beauty, beyond the physical features, he was seeing my eyes. The golden yellow depths of royalty.

With my power, the eyes were the key. One look into the bottomless fire and that was it. Once the person was hooked, they were held on to, until I was ready to let go. Being able to do this with multiple people was just a bonus; I only used that for battles though.

He took the remaining steps towards me and ran his fingers into my hair, gently cupping my face.

I bit my bottom lip, to show that I had a side of innocence. Men loved innocent sexy girls, well… most men did.

He let out a slight groan at the sight. "I'm Brenden," he sighed.

"Lily," was my remark.

He pressed his lips to mine, softly to begin with, savoring for the first moment, then more roughly, begging my lips to part with his tongue.

The second my tongue glided against his, he let out an extremely sexy moan. He was trying to push me up against the wall with no success. It wasn't that I was heavy, I was just strong. I took the few steps back, I would let him lead – nothing sexier than a muscular man taking control and working you into a frenzy.

He lowered his hands from my hair, descending over my shoulders, down my arms and onto my lower back. Rubbing small circles just above my tailbone, he pressed his body further into me. I felt his unusually large bulge pressing against my stomach. He placed his hands on my ass, groping roughly, but fuck did it feel good. Brenden tried lifting me by my cheeks, which wasn't really possible, so I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his thick waist.

He caught me under the arms, rested me against the wall. I lifted my head with a little more force than necessary, banging it on the bricks.

"Oh, shit! Are you okay sweetheart?" Why, what happened?

Oh… right. The head banging.

"I'm okay, love. Why don't you make me feel a little better?" A rumble erupted from his chest, an erotic growl that sent shivers from my spine directly to my pussy.

His lips appeared on my neck, trailing sweet kisses and licks toward my ear. "I'll make it so you never feel the same again," he promised. Yeah well, we'll see about that Mr. Huge Cock, - Confident, I meant Mr. Confident.

He brought one of his hands to the front of my skirt, splaying the tips of his fingers across my thighs. _That's right,_ _just a little higher; you know you want my sweet juices dripping from your hand._

But, of course, he had to do the opposite. While one hand was left teasing the shit out of my tits, the other cascaded slowly down my thigh. "Mmm, so soft," he whispered in between kisses.

I retrieved his hand from my leg, placing it on my now wet center. "Uhhnn," I moaned, while biting my lip. "Touch me, please." I wasn't above begging, it was a complete turn on for the both of us. Me begging for his cock to impale me, makes him rock hard, making him hard makes my pussy lips drown in ecstasy.

"Fuck, sweets. Where do you want it? Where do you want me to touch you?" He groaned in a husky voice. He was circling his hips around my closed legs, his dick looking for any kind of friction.

He finally put his hand on my pussy, searching for the soft fabric that was not in this particular spot. Crotchless panties - left revealing my wet purring kitty

"Uh! Fuck that's hot," he hissed.

"I want you inside of me. I want every part of you inside me, starting with these fingers right here." I lifted his hand to my mouth, darted out my tongue and swirled it around the tip of his longest finger - the one I wanted deep inside my throbbing walls, finding the one button that made even the dullest of stars explode.

His brow furrowed together, in what seemed like concentration and the growling from his chest appeared, once again.

He swiftly removed his hand, burying two long thick fingers into me. I let out a surprised gasp – not that I didn't know what he was doing, I just didn't except it to feel so amazing. His beautiful hand was thundering in and out of me, while his other worked to undo the zipper and buttons on my vest and shirt.

"Ahh! Fuck, Brendon. Yes! Please don't stop." Not above begging in the least. It really is fucking hot, try it sometime.

My vest was hanging from my shoulders and my shirt was halfway undone. Noticing my bra-less state, he made quick work of tongue fucking my breasts. My nipples pebbled instantly, more so then they already were that is. They were aching, pleading for his hot wet tongue.

"See? I can make you feel things you've never dreamed of." Yeah, yeah. Less talking, more tonguing. I fisted one of my hands through his hair and pushed gently – or as gently as a horny vampire vixen could, in this state.

His mouth went back to ravishing my chest, while his fingers sped up, down below. He was furiously searching for my magic button, while maddeningly rubbing my swollen clit.

With my free hand, I sought out to find my new toy. Undoing the zipper on his come-fuck-me jeans, I reached inside his… _ohhh, commando – _well, I guess I'm not reaching very far, am I…

I took hold of his throbbing shaft, unable to make my fingers connect. _Damn, he's bigger than I thought._

Running my hand up and down his tall, thick, juicy cock, I twisted my wrist, in order to please his entire member.

His mouth dropped open, releasing my nipple from its grasp, I missed the contact immediately.

His jaw was still agape, no sound coming from its depths, so I'm guessing he was speechless - full of lust. I made my jerking movement rougher, faster, in time with his panting, faster still. The quicker I went, the more aggressive he was on my pussy. The long slick fingers slipping and sliding, rubbing and pinching. "FUCK! I'm gonna cum. Ahh, don't stop." I was nearly screaming, - fuck he was good. I moved to pick up the pace, wanting him to join in my ecstasy. "Cum with me. Show me what I do to you. Cum for me."

He growled loudly, I could feel his stomach muscles going nuts, vibrating against his hand, shooting electricity straight to my core. My stomach tightened, that familiar ache rising to its peak, my walls clenching and loosening, milking the shit out of his magic fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" That seemed to be the only word that was registering at the moment. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Men these days, the ones I find anyway, are small and really have no idea how to pet the kitty.

"Mmm," I purred. "Fuck, that was hot."

"Yeah, sweets, it was. Ready for another round?"

I could feel my eyes widening and lighting up. "Fuck, yes!"

I jumped down from the death grip I had on his waist. "I want you to bend me over." If possible, his eyes looked even heavier; he took a deep breath, then licked his lips.

Without saying a word, he bent down and placed to quick pecks on each of my nipples. Grabbing my hand, he pivoted me around, gently placing both hands on the wall, he asked, "are you ready?"

_Fuck yeah! So ready. _I just nodded my head. He removed his hands from mine. "Don't move your hand unless I tell you, sweets. Don't want to get a punishment, now do you?" OH FUCK! Well, yeah. Now I do! But, that can wait, sex first.

I heard him take two steps back. He lifted my skirt, folding it, so the placement stayed on my back. Using both hands, he softly massaged my ass, feeling the smooth skin. Soon after, he wrapped one of his long arms around my waist, pulling me so my ass was directly on his cock. He grazed his member against me, winding in circles, his pre-cum helping to lubricate my already soaked haven. Rubbing faster and harder, circling my entire waist. "Ahh! Please, I need you inside me." Again with the begging, but honestly, it was either that, or kill him at this point – frankly, I choose the high road.

"That's right sweets, tell me how bad you want my cock inside you, Beg for me to satisfy that pretty pussy." Ohh, so it was down to the dirty talking now, was it? Well, two can play at that game.

"Fuck! Please, I want your cock. I want it in my dripping wet pussy. I want to feel you cum inside me, while I scream your name." Take that bitch.

He fisted his hand into my hair aggressively, grabbing the roots for dear life. He pulled my head back, causing my back to arch. Sinking his teeth into my neck, at the same time he impaled me. _I hope those pretty teeth are still intact. _I had to fight my body's natural instinct to attack, it came on strong. It wanted to crouch and pounce. Another part of my mind knew better – he was just a human.

I hissed in pain and pleasure – the pain coming from my now aching throat.

With one of his hands still gripping my hair, the other furiously rubbing my clit, while he fucked the shit out of my pussy. I was panting like a mad woman.

Over and over he pounded, - no mercy, no surrender. His balls slapping the hell out of my mound.

Again, and again. _Thrust, pound, slap. Thrust, pound slap._

It was getting a bit overwhelming; my walls were starting to tighten again.

"NO!" He rawred. "You'll cum when I fucking tell you too."

Oh, shit! I almost unraveled right there. That was hot. Those words, from such a beautiful mouth…

_Uhhn! Okay, hold it together, you can do it. _Mr. Huge Cock is running the show.

_I thought we established that his name was Mr. Confident and that Mr. Huge Cock was just a typo? _

Yeah, well. You can bite me too, bitch.

The relentless pounding was becoming harder, faster. He pulled my hair back further, so the crown of my head, rested against his chest. Yeah, being flexible kicks ass, I know.

My hands still splayed across the bricks, giving the illusion that I was trying to keep my balance.

The harder the thrusts, the more clenching my lower region did. _Pound, clench, fuck! Pound, clench, fuck!_

Fuck! I'm gonna cum, and I mean _right… now_. This guy better hurry the fuck up.

He gasped and groaned, lowering his hand from my hair and scratching my back.

"NOW!" One more forceful thrust and he was empting himself inside me, while I was milking every drop with my tightening walls.

When the last drip fell, he collapsed on top of me so I was left supporting his entire weight. I mean, not that he was heavy, but any normal girl would have fallen to the ground under this much pressure.

We both stood there, panting, trying to settle our breathing. He stood up straighter, massaging my shoulders. "Are you okay, sweets? I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. It's just… Fuck! You're so fucking hot… and…" I placed my hand over his mouth, silencing his melodramatic whiny ass.

"No need to apologize, I loved every minute of it. You've done an amazing job. I haven't felt this good in a long time." Which technically was completely true, I'm just not use to having to console the other party. I'm normally not the type to sit around and sing 'Kum Bah Ya' and hope everything gets better.

"Okay, well… thank you, but, I have to get going. My dad is waiting for me. It really was amazing though."

I don't think I've ever seen a grown man so sad before. See, this was the problem with the whole 'mind control – siren' thing. You want to get the hell out of there, but you feel bad for leaving.

"Hey, listen. Let exchange numbers. Can you call me in the morning?"

I didn't have a cell of course, but he didn't need to know that.

He nodded with enthusiasm, like he had finally gotten his puppy back.


End file.
